Emery Beaumont
Emery, a character in the The Royal Masquerade series, is the sibiling of Percival Beaumont and the fiance/e of Cyrus Vescovi. He/she is first seen in Chapter 4. Appearance Emery's gender is determinant on the player's interests. If the player chooses to be interested in men, Emery is male; if the player chooses to be interested in women or both genders, Emery is female. Emery has brown eyes, dark brown hair, and fair skin. Female Emery wears a white and green dress with turquoise necklace. Male Emery wears a green and gold tunic with matching muffin cap. Personality Emery is often lost in thought, debating philosophical questions, and not in touch with reality. For these reasons, Emery doesn't appear to be susceptible to believing idle gossip. Renza says that Emery has a romantic heart. Chapters The Royal Masquerade The Royal Masquerade * Chapter 3: Predator and Prey (Mentioned) * Chapter 4: A Night Under the Stars * Chapter 5: Valor and Vanity * Chapter 6: Confessions * Chapter 7: Betrayal (Mentioned; Physical Appearance Determinant) * Chapter 9: A House Divided (Determinant) * Chapter 11: Court of Whispers * Chapter 13: Love and Power * Chapter 15: The Conclave * Chapter 16: Truth * Chapter 17: Unity Relationships Percival Beaumont Emery is Percival's sibling. Percival says Emery has a reputation among the Beaumonts as a sort of "philosopher". Although he sometimes believes Emery's great wit clouds his/her judgement, he allows Emery to choose a suitor and doesn't protest when Cyrus Vescovi becomes Emery's fiance. Because he believes in honor, he respects Emery's wishes so long as they do not prohibit a better future for House Beaumont. In Chapter 15, when Percival is injured and unable to vote in the Conclave, Emery takes his place. If you decide to hold a recess to tend to his wounds, he tells you and the Regent that he sides with you. However, because Emery runs from the sight of his injuries, Emery was not present to hear his wishes. His/her vote keeps switching during the Conclave until Cyrus is arrested for the conspiracy to assassinate Queen Kendra. Your Character In Chapter 3, when you help Percival and Theodosia out of the trap they set off and later win the hunt, you impress him. He offers his sibling, Emery, as a potential suitor for you. In Chapter 4, you meet Emery for the first time and his/her personality is not quite what you expected. When Emery confesses love for Cyrus, you can manipulate him/her into announcing it to the nobles or bring it up to Percival's attention. In Chapter 5, at the Tournament of Flowers, you give Renza the Vescovi flower, which she sends to Emery to enrage Theodosia. In Chapter 7, when you, Vasco, the Regent, and Crown Shield are attempting to escape the Fierro yacht, you have the option to head for a boat near Emery's room. You can distract Emery with a philosophical question or try to open his/her eyes to Cyrus's infidelity, which falls on deaf ears. In Chapter 9, at the Beltane Festival, if you decide to try to get Annalisa and Percival to share a Beltane kiss, you run into Emery, where he/she still believes you are in love with him/her. Emery allows you to use his/her horse, but the horse runs away, almost knocking Annalisa and Percival down. Cyrus Vescovi Emery loves Cyrus whole-heartedly. Even if you bring up his unfaithfulness in Chapter 4 and Chapter 7, Emery will think that you are the one who is actually in love with him/her and are lashing out to try to cover your pain at his/her refusal. It isn't until Chapter 11 at the Nevrakis event that Theodosia speaks of Cyrus and Renza's affair that opens Emery's eyes. Nevertheless, Emery remains steadfast in his/her affections for Cyrus and begins to speak a long drawn-out poem about his/her love in Chapter 13. Gallery Other Looks Emery Beaumont (Female).png|Female Emery Beaumont (Male).png|Male Emery Knight Armor.jpg|Jousting Armor Miscellaneous Trivia * His/her character model resembles his/her descendant, Bertrand Beaumont, from The Royal Romance and The Royal Heir series. * The Beaumont motto for the time period is "Beaumonts stand true" rather than "The Depths Remember". * At the end of Chapter 17, it is mentioned that s/he never married but pioneered "philosophical celibacy", attracting a "small but zealous following" with his/her "myriad teachings". Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:'The Royal Masquerade' Characters Category:Nobility Category:LGBT